1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a blind cutting machine, in particular to a cutting machine having a cutting blade set with double cutting edges for cutting and chamfering a headrail, a slat group, and a bottom rail of a window blind, and capable of cutting off a venetian blind and/or a vertical blind.
2. Related Art
Generally, when a window blind manufacturer produces a venetian blind or vertical blind, the window blind is preset to several different sizes for being sold in the market or retail stores. When a consumer buys the window blind in the retail stores, the window blind is cut by a blind cutting machine in the store to the size matching the window in the house of the consumer, such that the consumer may install the window blind in the house by himself or by installers.
Main elements of a common window blind include a headrail, a slat group, and a bottom rail, which are not necessarily made of the same material; for example, the headrail can be made of a relatively firm metal material, the slat group can be made of a relatively light aluminum material or PVC material, and the bottom rail is usually made of the same material as the headrail. When the elements made of the different materials are cut, the cut sections of the different materials have different appearances; therefore, the headrail made of the metal material should be cut with a die cutting blade, and the slat group made of the aluminum or PVC material should be cut with a blade made of a material different from that of the die cutting blade.
In a conventional blind cutting machine, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,761,099 and 6,681,673, the elements of the window blind are cut by a single die cutting blade. As described above, the cut end surfaces are unsatisfactory inevitably. Therefore, two die cutting blades are needed on a cutting machine respectively cut the headrail and the slat group, so as to meet the special demand on the cut end surfaces of the slat group. Thus, the assembly complexity and the manufacturing cost of the die cutting blades are increased. Further, as the die cutting blades respectively use different driving sources or the same driving source, when the different driving sources are used, the cost of the driving sources are increased, and the operation is more complex.
Further, a blind cutting machine can cut only one type of the window blind, and it is impossible to cut the elements of two types of window blinds on the same blind cutting machine, such that in the limited space of the exhibition place, the usage of the cutting machine cannot be expanded.
In view of the above problems, the inventor proposes a blind cutting machine, which overcomes the defects of the prior art.